


Frigid Dawn

by imalright



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Pining, Sylvixweek2019, What's better than this? Just guys loving their closest friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: Sylvain goes to Felix's house.Sylvix Week 2019 Day One: Reunion





	Frigid Dawn

It's dark.

It's dark and the temperature's plummeting. He can feel it in the sliver of skin exposed on his face, in his eyelashes freezing together, in the way ice crystals form on the outside of his wool scarf as he exhales. His cloak and furs shield him from the worst of it and, though he tries not to think of it, the Lance of Ruin emanates an uncomfortably live heat against his back. Ice and snow crunch under his horse's hooves. He considers the clear sky above him, lacking in the insulating cloud layer he had hoped would remain through his entire journey, and he curses his misfortune. The margrave had warned him before he left, but Sylvain is no coward. He considers his pledge to his fellow Lions to reunite at the Millennium Festival to be a promise, and it's a promise he intends to keep.

It's late, he's freezing, but he's nearly there. He's been in Fraldarius territory for the better part of the day and _damn_ it all, he's sick of pitching a tent under the frigid Ethereal Moon skies. He's sick of fussing over his horse and he's sick of travelling alone.

Most of all, he's sick of writing letters to Felix.

These past five years, five soul-crushingly _lonely_ years, have made some things hazy and other things incredibly, undeniably clear. On the nights he thinks may be his last his thoughts stray to better days. They stray to the last time he saw Felix. After they fled Garreg Mach and trekked north to their respective territories, leaving Ashe first, then Ingrid, then Dimitri, Dedue, Mercedes, and Annette, until, finally, it was just the two of them. Felix had insisted upon accompanying Sylvain past his home to the border and, when the time came to part, Felix had taken his hand.

_"Stay alive."_

He needed to be strong for the two of them. He needed to give Felix the freedom to feel, to express in a way he hadn't done since Glenn's death. He needed to give Felix hope. He'd smiled in his practiced, carefree, confident way.

_"I'll write every week. This'll be over before we know it."_

How he wishes he could go back and be raw. He knows, now, the strength in baring your emotions to the ones who matter. He wishes he had pulled Felix in tight, held him close, allowed their hearts to beat together and allowed himself to lean on Felix just as much as Felix needed to lean on him.

And it took, frankly, an embarrassingly long time to realize _why_ this was so important.

The day has been long and the night even longer. The stars, clearly visible overhead, provide plenty of light, giving the snow a ghostly blue tint. Fatigue follows him, haunts him, saturates his cloak and seeps into his skin, and still he presses on. He pushes his other hauntings out of his mind; Miklan can wait and, if the rumors are to be believed, Dimitri may not even be a ghost.

_They've spoken of a trail of destruction,_ Felix's letter had read, carefully written vaguely in case the message was intercepted. _It doesn't seem to have a clear path to anywhere, but one thing is clear: it begins just outside Fhirdiad, and ends at Garreg Mach. Some have suggested a demonic beast. That may not be far from the truth._

He chooses to ignore Felix's jab at a prince thought to be dead, dwelling instead on a hope that blooms. They may have a prince. If they have a prince, they can unify. If they can unify, they might be able to end this war.

And then he can finally think about a future.

Perhaps he can share the future with Felix, provided they survive. Provided they win.

Dawn is near. The faintest stars are beginning to fade in the hint of light peeking out from the east and, up ahead, he can finally see the fortress town he's been riding for.

A fresh wave of energy washes over him and he urges his horse forward. The guards wave him in as he approaches and he continues on, following the memorized route to Felix. An exhausted stablehand relieves him of his hourse (and his horse of him). Finally, he's free to walk up the front steps.

He hasn't even made it to the front door when it swings open, framing Felix's backlit silhouette. His arms are crossed and his glare... His glare is kinda hot.

"What the _hell,_ Sylvain?" Felix yells, "It's dawn! Did you ride through the night?"

"Yep!" Sylvain is grinning harder than he has in nearly five years. His face is starting to hurt. It doesn't matter.

"You could have been ambushed!" Sylvain's heart warms at Felix's masked concern.

"But I wasn't!" His arms are wide as he approaches.

"You're always so reckless! What would we have done if — "

He takes Felix's arms and pulls him in tight; holds him close. He's stiff, but he doesn't pull away, and Sylvain counts that as a win.

"I missed you," he says, loud enough to be heard through the furs lining Felix's hood.

Felix scoffs. "Sap."

He allows their hearts to beat together. Allows himself to feel the warmth radiating off his old friend, proving him to be alive. Here.

"I love you," he whispers, quietly enough to be muffled by the furs lining Felix's hood.

"What?"

Sylvain hums and pulls him closer.

He leans on Felix, and Felix leans on him.

And as the sun crests over the horizon, bathing their skin in a pink glow, he wonders if he can share the heart between them.

**Author's Note:**

> i uh, wasn't gonna write more sylvix so soon but i guess 30k words wasn't enough for me? have another 900
> 
> Come scream about this game with me on twitter [@punchyfakegamer](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
